1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
Conventional image forming apparatus are configured in such a manner that work of, for example, replacing or checking the mounting states of toner cartridges that contain toners and mounted inside the image forming apparatus main body is carried out by exposing the toner cartridges by opening a door that is provided in, for example, the front wall or a side wall of the image forming apparatus main body.